forgoten love
by gaara the heartbreaker
Summary: gaara/sasuke/sakura/naruto/hinata were all frends at age 6 but now they all had to leave for 10 years and now there back lets see if the same persion they are when they were lil!sasuke and gaara had went to evil place how did it change them gaasak
1. Chapter 1 the past

What up every one this the other I not to good at this so give me a break on the grammar ok well here is goes chapter one first of all I do not own naruto so the lawyers cant fuck wit me ha-ha

Chapter 1

(The story starts of with a whole bunch of little kids that were friends there names were gaara age 6, sakura age 6, naruto age 6, sasuke age 6, hinata age 6, ok so let's begin with the story)

Owwwwww sasuke that hurts sakura become's he was giving her a nudge ! Sakura stop winneing you know I always mess with you like this you should be use to it by now

She just smiled and blushed and naruto said hey sasuke I bet you can't beat me and naruto pointed to sasuke!

Sasuke laughed and says you must be kidding me bring it on!

//TIMESKIP//

(After naruto and all them fighting)

Awwwww man sasuke you cheated naruto wined sasuke said stop being a sore loser naruto and smiled and the kind a leader of his friends said every one lets go talk I have something important to tell you guys.

And they all went and sat and the play ground (sitting order naruto sitting on the swing, sasuke on the spinney thing with sakura next to him, hinata sitting on the slide and gaara leaning on the wall.)

Everyone asks gaara what he wanted to tell them and gaara got sad and looked down and gaara said well every one ……………… I will be leavening to suna for 10 years and everyone got sad.

Sakura cried and said why gaara? Gaara said we need to be with are father gaara got angry when he said that and balled his fist and gaara said seince my mom died last week!

We have to leave with are father and gaara got mad at the thought of him and sakura said it's not far! And sasuke said ummmmmm sakura and everyone I have something to tell you to.

And every one said what is it and sasuke got sad and said I will be leavening to tomorrow to go live with my evil uncle ocrmaruru (sorry about the spelling) and sakura cried even more

Then naruto and hinata said ummmmmm every one sakura said not you two to and they said I am sorry but yes and sakura could not take it no more and ran all the way home crying

///THE DAY ALL THE Friends LEAVE///

Everyone looked for sakura but she was no were to be found and gaara said I guess it was too much for her and they all looked sad and then they all left and sakura felt like see was all alone again!

///10 YEARS LATER THEY ALL COME BACK AND IT IS THE FRIST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL///

Sakura woke up wearing a black bow in her hair and pop a lollipop in her mouth and she had a necklace with a evil panda on it and wore a tank top that was purple and had skull and crossbones on it and she is wearing a thong and short skirt and long socks that went to here knees and high hells and sakura mom said sakura go to school and she said ok mama and walk out the door with her purple book bag. (Oh yea for people who don't like math she is 16 now)

She walk all the way to school and said wow a lot of hot boys go to high school and walk inside and saw a boy with blonde hair with the same markings on his face and she said no it can't be?

And she said well fuck it lets see and walk up to the blonde and said ummmmmm naruto and naruto turn around and said sakura is it really you? she said of course it is and she smiled.

And naruto took of his jacket and wore a necklace with an emerald and he was wearing a black jacket and a white tank top with some baggy blue jeans an wearied a pair of DC shoes.

And she said wow you sure grown up naruto and he laugh and he looked at her and drooled and said dame so have you sakura and she said I am going to let it go this once naruto!

Naruto said so what class you have first period ummmmm math yay and naruto said awwwww dame it I got it to dame I hate math and they walk to class with either and sat in the front right next to etcher and she said so naruto how's life been to you?

Naruto smiled and said awesome it was so cool it sucked I lost touch of you and the others and the he point at sakura and sakura smiled and said ya I know my life sucked once all of you left!

And she got said and sakura look like see was about to cry and naruto said at least you got me back now and she smiled and he said well let's see who comes in and she says ya and laugh.

Then they saw a girl walk in wearing all black and with black hair and sat in the back and put her head down and the class began and there teacher was named baki and he was kind a mean.

And about 10 min later a boy walk in with kind a spiky black hair and he was wearing a a black T and was wearing a red jacket and was wearing baggy dark blue pants and sat next to sakura.

And she said hi and he said don't talk to me ho! she got mad and balled her fist and said what the hell I do to you ass whole!

And sakura got a lil sad and put her head down become's she rember last time she mouthed off to a boy and then a boy walked in wit pure blood red hair and sakura looked at him and blushed.

He was wearing sum timberland boots and had black jeans on and a black T on with a black hoodie on and he had a love tattoo on his for head and a chain raped around his right arm and looks mad all the time.

Baki told gaara your 30 min late and gaara looked back and said shut the hell up or else I will have to hurt you and he smirked!

Baki said whatever free period and sakura said ummmm naruto you don't think that's gaara? naruto cut her off and said no way gaara was always happy rember and she said oh ya I forgot.

And then gaara just looked at all his new pray and smirked! Sakura walk up gaara and said ummmmmm are you uhhhhh gaara of the desert? Gaara said ya and who the fuck are you!

You don't rember me if you're from my past then get the hell out of my face cuz I am no longer that weak little bitch he was gaara of the sand I am gaara of the desert and he looks at her mad and she cant believe what one of her closes friends just said to her and fells like she is about to cry.

* * *

Dame I hope you like that ummm I will make it better in time leave your feedback ok well hope yaw like it peace


	2. Chapter 2 the HEBI

Sorry ever one about the long wait got in trouble and sum other shit but well here it is chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I do not own naruto got that or anybody else so guess what that means u cant sue me mother fucker haha

sakura "I want to be left alone" sakura put her head down then naruto stood and walked to gaara "hey ass whole do you have any clue how bad sakura missed us"gaara gave him a bad look and ignored him.

Naruto got pissed and grabbed gaara by his shirt " get it threw your head I am no longer the weak person you knew and get the fuck off of me"naruto then rose his fist at gaara then gaara smirked.

"naruto it would not be smart to punch me I will have to send you 6 feet under"then naruto put him down"gaara I can''t believe you just let all your friends down like it is nothing"gaara smirked "i could care less".

"naruto sit down he won't listen I know how he is now" naruto sat down next to sakura "and said ya I know but I just don't understand it" the bell rang and every one got up and walked out "sakura what class do you have next" sakura looked at her list " I got gym with Mr. guy" they herd a big yell saying fight fight fight fight!

Sakura and naruto ran down the hall to see a man with long white hair and very sharp teeth wearing a purple no sleeves shirt and a pair of blue baggy paints and some timberland's on sakura got scared at the just look of him!

She then saw a girl with glasses red hair and had a black tank top on with a heart on it and she had a mini skirt that was black with red stripes "suigetsu stop it" then suigetsu pushed the kid on the ground and smiled with his sharp teeth showing "no way this loser is nothing haha ill break him in two haha".

The kid tried to punch suigetsu and suigetsu grabbed his hand "you think your tough don't you little runt but I guess I am going to half to show you how weak you really are"then suigetsu grabbed his arms and broken them then garbed his legs and broke them and smirked "wow you break so easily I guess I won't kill you this time so all of you who have seen this better not tell no one or this will happen to you"!

Every one said yes we understand sakura did not speak because she was very scared suigetsu notice she did not say anything "hey pinkey what about you do you understand me"she shaked her head "yes sir".

TIME SKIP TO LUNCH

Sakura sat with her friends kiba a boy who was dressed in his furry hoodie with his baagy blue jeans and has his dog with him all the time and she sat with here friend lee he was kinda weird he weried tight green shirts and green skinny jeans and had a bowl cut and her best friend ino has a blond pony tail with a purple shrit with some striped skinnys.

Naruto sat by his self sakura noticed him "naruto come sit with us" naruto smiled and walked to them "thanks sakura I just remembered my alone friends were you gaara ,hinata and sasuke" sakura hugged him " naruto maybe sasuke and hinata will pop up soon" naruto smiled then looked over at suigetsu.

Suigetsu saw him "do you got a problem little runt"naruto got angry at him then a kid with orange spiky hair and had a white T on was very strong and tall he wearied baggy black jeans and with him was that girl with the red hair and glasses and a boy that wearied a hoodie with the hood covering his face.

The hood dude look at the red head and orange haired and suigetsu "are you all ready" all of them said yes suigetsu walked up to the door wear the teacher was at "hey teach" then he punched him out the door!

He grabed a chair put it on the handle "sorry teach but no old people aloud haha"the orange haired guy pushed the teacher out and locked the door "sorry" the red head hit the teacher with a chair and locked the door and stuck her toung out at him.

Everybody got scared and got under the table besides gaara "cowards" the hooded man put down his hood and suigetsu and the orange and red headed girl sat on the table while the now un hooded man now stood the hood man looked "hello every one my name is Sasuke Uchiha and we will be takeing over the school in secret.

This is my team suigetsu stood up on the table sasuke" looked at him this is suigetsu" "yo" then the orange haired guy stood up on the table sasuke looked at him this is "jugo" jugo looked at them "hello every one" then he smiled sasuke said and this is karin "i love u sasuke" suigetsu smiled "shut up ugly wrench".

Karin got mad "shut the hell up" sasuke looked at them pissed "we are the HEBI your new leaders" gaara looked at them with a glare "ok well HEBI I could care less what you do with all these cowards but the school inculdes me and I don't take shit from no one".

Sasuke laughed "gaara you have always had that weird felling that you would come the little emo kid that no likes" gaara glared at him even more " gaara stood up and was walking to sasuke with his fist balled up!

Sakura saw and ran and grabbed gaara "gaara stop friends are not suppose to fight" gaara stop walking and looked at sakura with a evil glare "sakura we are not friends none of us are friends make u weak".

Sakura looked sad "gaara trust me I do not know what happen to you but I still wish to be your friend" gaara smirked and punched sakura and sent her in the air and she hit the ground hard "sasuke care to say that again!

well I hope it got a lot better well next chapter who will when gaara of the desert or sasuke uchiha


	3. Chapter 3 the fight

I hope you are likeing the story you can send me request I do read them and type the answer back : )

song to listen to for the fight (head strong)

DISCLAMER: I do not own naruto so ther

Sasuke smiled "i said you are a little insect compared to me you freak" Gaara gave him a evil grin "and walked up to Sasuke till they were face to face "shut tour mouth Sasuke or you will pay a BIG amount of pain understood"!

Suigetsu smiled "alright Sasuke is finally going to fight" jugo and karin just watched Sasuke " pushed gaara then threw a right hook while gaara block it while gaara garbed his arm and threw him in the air".

Sasuke smiled "and spined in the air and flew down with a strong kick to gaara's head gaara let out a loud yell and dropped down to one nee and held his head and then "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh damn my head" sasuke smiled then kicked him to a wall "gaara cracked the wall "gaara let his hand drop from his head and every one say blood leaking down his face to the ground.

Gaara "damn that hurt but I am not done yet" sasuke smirked "nether am I" gaara ran to sasuke and threw a fake right punch and sasuke moved to block his fake punch then gaara quickly hit him with a left punch to the ribs"

sasuke let out a loud yell "ahhhhhhhhhh damn it" "then gaara jumped up and nee him in his ribs and then twisted in the air and kick sasuke in his ribs sending him flying into a wall" gaara cracked his kuncles sasuke looked at him while holding his ribs "damn my ribs I think there bruised' then sasuke ran towards gaara and gaara ran to sasuke they both threw a punch and the both punched etcher sending both of them flying into the wall!

The doors flow open and the adults grabbed sasuke and gaara and send them to the office gaara got pissed and stood up but was shaking "I am fine damn it I can take myself" sasuke stood up with no problems "same for me I was acting like I was hurt see" he did sit ups and then stood up "see easy as pie" every one gasped and gaara passed out on the floor because he passed out because of the pain.

sakura stood up final and ran to gaara and picked him up and took him to the office gaara opened his eyes while she carried "sakura what the hell are you doing" sakura looked at his jade eyes and blushed.

"i could not just let you lay there on the ground fiends don't do that" gaara grinded his teeth "i am not your friend I would figure you would have figured that out when I punched you damn it" sakura eyes turned kinda shiny and she got kinda sad but faked a smile " I am not worried about that".

Gaara looked at here with a glare " did I ask you if you where ok with that don't think I did women"sakura got said and just took him to the office and ran out fast!

-AFTER SCHOOL-

Sakura is siting with all her friends and gaara and sasuke walked out of the door after getting yelled at all day Suigetsu and karin and jugo walked up to sasuke " lets go" they all walked away.

gaara came out and looked at sakura and frowned "i guess …... I oh you one so you got one save from me and that's it rember that.

Sakura smiled "thanks gaara" gaara glared at her then a girl that had a four blond pig tales and had a black hoodie on ziped up and had baggy blue jeans and a boy with tatoo oh a clown on his face and had brown hair and a all baggy black outfit gaara walked to them "temari I swear u dress just like a boy"

temari got mad " shut up you little brat you and kankuro need to be nicer to me" kankuro laughed "thats a funny one wicked witch of the west haha" then temari hit kankuro hard in the head.

Gaara just walked away from his big bro and sis temari and kankuro came after him after like 5 min

kankuro rapped his arm around gaara's neck "hey bro the pink haired there was pretty hot why not go with her bro gaara glared at him "kankuro I told you I hate u for one and for two I do not have any need for a women any way.

Temari smacked kankuro "stop trying to have a brother be like you and fuck anything that walks you damn pervert!" kankuro held his head "owwwwwwwwwww damn it that hurt you know that right be side sis you look kinda good yourself maybe I sould let you try some of my nice dick"

he smirked gaara ran behind a bush and threw up " kankuro you sick bastard she is are sis!"

temari blushed because she had day dreams about her and her brothers doing something like that and kankuro was laughing.

-AT SAKURA'S HOME-

sakura open her house door and walked in and threw her backpack down "mom I am home"sakura's mom looked out and smiled and said so how is my fav baby girl sakura smiled "good mom I saw naruto and sasuke and gaara" leting out a blush when she said gaara sakura's mom smiled.

"well sakura I am going to go on trip so I want you to take care of the house while I am gone ok" sakura smiled "ya no problem mom I will take care of the house " she thought time for a party.

She change into a pink t shrit with a picture of a rose all over it and put on a mini skrit and had high hills on and walked around in the leaf village see saw naruto and ran to him "NARUTO!"naruto looked to see his friend yelling his name.

Naruto smiled "hey sakura" sakura handed out a poster to him "party at my house invite anyone you want ok"naruto smiled "ok sakura I will" sakura ran off as fast as she could. After like 5 min of running she ran into gaara and he was with his big sis and big bro.

Gaara looked at her with a evil glare "women why did you run into me" sakura looked up at him with one eye covered by her silky pink hair and her big green emerald eye's looking at him gaara twitch and blushed a little.

Sakura got up "sorry gaara I did not mean to please don't hurt me" gaara glared at her then temari hit gaara in the back of his head "what does she mean by don't hurt me " gaara holding the back of his head " I hit her at school" temari hit him in his stomch gaara droped holding his stomch "owwwwwwww damn it temari that hurts".

Temari grabbed gaara's ear 'say your sorry gaara" gaara looked at sakura and helped her up "i am sorry sakura now let go of my ear temari" temari let go of his ear and sakura smiled at her chance to get him to the party.

Sakura showed gaara the poster for the party "gaara will you come to my party" she made a puppy face gaara looked at acting to care "noooo way I am go... owwwwwwwwwwwwww" temari steped on his foot "we the desert family would love to come right gaara " she step harder " owwwwwwwwwwwww ya temari fine owwwwww" kankuro smiled " alright a party this is going to be the shit haha

* * *

so there is chapter review me ok plz help me out thank you next time

sakura's party


End file.
